Misinterpretations
by nickyanna7911
Summary: Something is going on with the hikikiomori of Sakurasou. Can the other residents of Sakurasou figure out what's wrong before something happens? (sucky summary but that's what it's basically about) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I got a dare from someone to write something angsty, so here's my attempt...**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to moi, but they do belong to Sakursou no pet na kanojo ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

"And we are here to celebrate arrival of two new friends-"

"-but they already here for three-"

"-and the beginning of the new semester-"

"-but it's not the...wait. When did Misaki-Senpai come in...?"

"-so let us begin!" With a dramatic flourish, Misaki blasted out another round of confetti and spun around in circles laughing crazily. Sorato had to drag her back to her seat to prevent another incident involving bodies flying everywhere, muttering that "the only reason you wanted this was to test out your new confetti cannon" and clearly not pleased. The other occupants of Sakurasou sighed but smiled at each other. This was the way Sakurasou was supposed to be. Crazy and full of unnecessary surprises, the definition of Misaki-Senpai. Within a few minutes, everyone was feasting on tuna and mystery meat and vegetables.

The screen of Akasaka Ryuunosuke's tablet suddenly lit up. Instead of checking the number and immediately going back to eating however, the dark-haired boy's eyes widened and he choked on his mouthful of food, "Sh**t!"

Sorato stared, "What wrong?"

"Is it Rita?" When there wasn't a immediate reaction to the name of Shiina's best friend from England, everyone knew that something was wrong.

"I...uh...got to go...right now! I have this meeting thingy and..." Everyone could here the front door slam shut. _What the hell? Akasaka is never in a rush. Who was the person who called him? _Sorato felt a hand push his jaw shut and he realized that the half-chewed food in his mouth was starting to dribble out as he hung his jaw in shock.

"Dragon! Wait! Where are you going?!" Misaki suddenly turned around, "Is it the pursuit of love? The high-energy only created through the rush of pure youth?"

"Where did you get that from?!"

"-um guys-"

"Do you hear it? The god of the pickles is speaking!"

"Who the hell is the pickle-"

"-people-"

"Stupid Sorato"

"Why are you starting up with that again?"

"EVERYONE!" The normally gentle freshman, Kanna, was standing, face red and eyes flashing with annoyance. Having caught every person's attention, however, she fixed her glasses and sat down calmly. "You did notice he left his tablet here right?"

"What?! When was the last Ryuunosuke ever left without a electric device on him?"

"But at least we can see why he went out so fast."

"Oh yeah"

"You should stop overreacting Sorato. One would think that you were PMSing"

"I am a guy! I don't PMS!"

"You don't?"

"Gahhh!" Smack! Chihiro lifted her hand from the where she whacked the currently overreacting boy on the head.

"Who was the person who contacted Akasaka?" Himemiya Iori reached over and picked up the tablet gingerly, tapping the screen several times before quickly handing it over to Kanna.

"There's a pass code." Nanami Aoyama rolled her eyes.

"Duh! It's Ryuunosuke. Of course there will be a passcode. Here give it to me...if we tap this...and then here...oh...um...the number is unknown."

"You know how to hack onto things?"

"What no! My parents got something similar to this when I went over. See there's this notification..."

"What the hell are you doing on my tablet!?" A red-faced Akasaka stormed into the room and snatched the tablet right out of Nanami's hands roughly, "Don't touch my stuff!"

"Hey! Aoyama wasn't doing anything wrong. Don't yell at her!" Sorato stood up quickly but forgot about Hikari lying on his feet and tripped, knocking the other boy down hard onto the floor. Ryuunosuke's maroon eyes darkened with anger and shoved his next-door roommate off, already going up the stairs back to his room. Sorato instantly got up and started for the stairs.

"Sorato! Don't provoke him even more! Besides we did basically invade his privacy without permission." Nanami grabbed the brown-haired boy's sleeve. Shiina looked up from her bowl.

"Yes. Sorato is PMSing again."

"I am not! And do you even know what that means?"

"No."

"Then..."

"Stupid Sorato."

"What? How am I stupid?"

"You didn't notice," Shiina pointed to the side of her forehead which was covered in her white-blond bangs, "Akasaka had a bruise right here."

* * *

The day after that, no one saw the pragmatic 17-year-old (I'm taking a guess here) leave the building but when Sorato went to call him down for breakfast and apologize for last night, the room was empty and slightly messy, as if he left in a rush.

_What's going on? _The junior was only half listening to Nanami's lectures about the daily housework and felt a slight uneasiness in his chest, as if something major was going to happen that he would want no part in. Once they reached school, Sorato looked around the classroom for the familiar tomato-eating student but even when school started, the seat remained empty.

* * *

"Did you find Akasaka yet?" Nanami shook her head.

"I looked at the train station and Shiina said she looked on the school roof and through classrooms he's typically in. Kanna checking Sakurasou right now but I don't know where Iori is." Aoyama frowned, "I don't think Misaki-Senpai has any classes today so she would've been at home all day. Maybe she has seen him?"

"Let's go check."

"I'll come too." The two jumped as Mashiro's soft voice came out from behind them.

"Jeez! I nearly forgot about you-"

"Stupid Sorato."

"Hey now, I didn't-"

"Stupid Sorato."

"..."

"Stup-"

"OK! I get the picture!" Nanami sighed and grabbed the other two by their arms and dragged them down the street.

* * *

"Yup! I've seen him!" Misaki was in her studio, at her now familiar spot at the desk where she drew her anime, "Around the afternoon, while I was doing my daily surveillance on Sakurasou, I saw him walking into Sakurasou! But then Mr. Cookie distracted me, so I didn't see if he went out or not."

"Mr...who?"

"Sorato, Kanna says that he's not there and hasn't been all day. Not only that," Nanami looked worried, "most of his stuff is gone."

* * *

Akasaka Ruunosuke stood in front of the gates. The message told him to be there at 5 but it was already half an hour past that and time was ticking. Not that he really wanted to be here. In fact it would make him happiest to avoid this place after what happened here before. A small shiver ran down his back.

Suddenly, the gates opened.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Long time no see Akasaka Ryuunosuke."

**AN: And now I am going to go ride my pink fluffy unicorn and dance on top of rainbows. **

**I know, cliche ending. I tried making this angst but honestly, I'm horrible at writing stories full of emotion and awkward feelings and..._ Please give me your opinion to see if I can improve any of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Idiot! Why didn't you ask which train he took?! What was the point of coming here in the first place?" Nanami shook Sorato back and forth a few more times before snatching his phone and storming off.

Shiina sat down and rested her head on her knees. The race to the train station was the fastest she had run. It didn't help that Sorato received the text from Chihiro-sensei right after they ran to Misaki-Senpai's place. However, Chihiro-Sensei didn't text them about it until it was already a few hours too late. They couldn't even figure out where he went based since there were multiple trains that left around the same time.

Suddenly. she could see Nanami coming back waving the phone in her hand. Behind her, Iori and Kanna followed.

"Hey guys! I called Rita and she said that she can talk to Maid-chan and try to convince her to give away Akasaka's location, but it'll take time."

"I thought Maid-chan hated Rita."

"...oh yeah."

"How did you forget that?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I don't want to hear that from you Sorato."

* * *

"So how long has it been since you left? Three years? Four?"

"..."

"Do you know how much of a mess you caused?"

"..."

* * *

"Hey Misaki-Senpai! Why are you here?"

"Well to look for Dragon of course!"

* * *

"You made a lot of people unhappy with that decision too."

"Not like you would care. If I recall, you were the person who told me to never come back."

* * *

"Hey I got the location, we're taking the 6 o'clock train. Move it!"

* * *

"Get off of me! Go aw-mhmf!"

"Don't worry Onii-chan, we have plenty of time to do this."

* * *

"Are you sure it's this the right house? It looks pretty..."

"Over the gate! Ready go!"

"MISAKI-SENPAI NO!"

**A/N: I intended for this to be a two-shot but I wanted to update as soon as possible seeing how I haven't been doing a lot of that for a while...**

**Only constructive flames are accepted.**


End file.
